Pretty Boy Mother
by moonlight.soul.FIRE
Summary: Yes she is a girl, and yes she has been sneakily hidden on the plane with all of the other male gender, but the surprising thing is... She actually looks like one! Is she a hunter or is she sane? RalphxOC. Seriously; no Mary Sues, good Lord-Almighty!
1. That's Not Cool

_**I'm BAAACK. I own nothing of LOTF and all that jazz.**_

_**Warning; this is just the beginning chapter: so there are no make-out scenes, or cliff-hangers, or kill scenes and all of that. But you will meet my new character for a nice literate, non-Mary Sue love story between a stashed-on female, and a lucky savage.**_

_**Meet; Doreen Habit.**_

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

She looked over the heads of the sniffling runts around her, for it was not all that difficult being five foot six in a zoo of four foot elevens. She felt in place though, not too feminine to be caught and not a girl out of place on a plane. She suspected one other girl on the plane, maybe two, but one did not board. She too was ridiculously shorter than her. Her blonde hair was cut in the correct manner, and her face was pointy enough to be a male's. She was also quite muscular, with a straight build and thick calves; her chest choked against the compression of the bandages that kept her secret scarce. Her being Doreen, saw few older folks; a kid with silly red hair, a nonchalant looking blonde, a really angry looking boy whose brow kept crinkling as he saw her. A little kid started drifting off on Doreen's sleeve, drool coating as an accessory.

"Oh grand-"

That's when the sky began to scream.

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

Doreen brushed the ends of her shorts off, even though dirt just dribbled off her head back on the stained garment. Somehow unscathed, despite a sore shoulder, bruised knee and bloody ankles, Doreen stood. She wobbled a second but looked around to see who was still present. The younger boy who politely spat all over her, he was maybe six, tugged on her pant leg. The gesture was so natural for an insecure child, especially one so dependent on any older being.

"What is this?" His eyes were already squinting with moisture. An odd, but unwavering sensation came over her stomach.

"A jungle, an island?" Sounding unsure in front of a youngster was probably not the best idea. A few more of the litter came and formed a stunted circle around Doreen.

"Mister, are we ever going to leave?" Two minutes past the plane crash and the young one were already becoming restless. Doreen flattened her wheat-like hair to remind herself that she was indeed a mister. Yet the formality made her nervous. She sat down in the circle of boys, who all proceeded to mock her movement. Finally after an exhausting thirty seconds of thinking, Doreen thought aloud.

"You guys are hungry aren't you?" The youngsters smiled; of course food to deflate anxiety. She subtly looked at a fruit tree, which was soon crawling with boys. Doreen also watched in amusement as the children his behind trees a couple minutes later.

When a few boys came back to sit with her, a faint goose honk cradled Doreen's right ear. The honk became a bellow, then repeated. Unsure read all over her face, and the pale hair on her neck raised despite the heavy warmth. She followed the tune anyway, the trail of children stumbling behind her. Through the thick arms of foliage was a deep jab in the middle of the jungle, nearby was a scrawny, but older boy. The fair boy continued to hoot and holler, his seemingly desperate companion taking roll on whoever lurked out of the shadows. He approached Doreen's pack and squealed noisily for their title.

"Daniel," she was a little too loud thanks to the deafening conch. The plump child nodded passively and went on to the others.

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

**_Any questions? Critique and Review are welcome. Sorry for such a short a snores-ville chapter, but the best has yet to come._**

**_Feel free to say anything, or make suggestions. Angie-Out!_**


	2. It's Daniel, Sir

_**I own nothing of LOTF and all that jazz.**_

_**Meet; Doreen Habit.**_

_When We Left Off…_

_The fair boy continued to hoot and holler, his seemingly desperate companion taking roll on whoever lurked out of the shadows. He approached Doreen's pack and squealed noisily for their title._

_"Daniel," she was a little too loud thanks to the deafening conch. The plump child nodded passively and went on to the others._

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

After everyone was counted and the boy with blonde hair ceased calling on the misshapen shell, a pregnant silence draped for a moment over the scratching boys. Those who were not picking their toes were looking at the fumbling boy with the conch, who read confused with control over their odd silence. They all blended into one film of grey matter, but Doreen's eyes rested on the boys with black cloaks.

They were the choir, all with a type of indifference on their faces, moreover looking like a cult of some sort. She half-listened to the toe-head with the conch, a method of apathy she learned watching the males around her. Her eyes kept stopping on the group of oddities, from the conch, to the ground, to the fainting pigmy, and the chubby kid with glasses, and the red-head who looked like he had a bit of an anger problem. Doreen made circles in the sand with her toe, her lips tightening into a straight line. Hazy smoke blurred in her eyes, but not fire brewed, if she could yawn she would have.

"Alright. Who wants Jack for chief?"

Still in a daze, Doreen noticed the ankles on her socks stiffening with brown blood. She waited for the union of black to sluggishly lower their hands. A heavy coat of sweat clogged her hearing, the wrinkled school shirt on her wide shoulders suddenly tugging along with gravity. She was then fully awake.

"Who wants me?"

A side scene showed the incompetent group of children waving their hands. What was so special about the blonde again? She followed the crowd and raised her hand sheepishly around her head. Blondie seemed keen on having one of the tallest's vote. An tense wire linked between the boy of scarlet and the one with the shell.

Smoke covered Doreen's eyes again when three of the tribe wandered deeper into the mouth of the forest and its twined teeth. She plopped down under a tree, shielded by shade. Throbbing flies drummed, popping bubbles from her sweaty ears. Fire birds pecked at one point on her head. She sucked her dry lines of lips inward.

Faint shrieks of the boy's return with news awoke the smoke. The thumping subsided and with a quick door hinge motion of her knees Doreen stood, her ankles dry and crusted.

It honked again, but the alarm substantially louder and twice as obnoxious. Doreen took her spot between a group six-year olds, yet she was somewhat closer to the bare front of the chief and his subjects. The little ones hid behind her, discreetly clutching her sweaty shorts. A somewhat obvious statement was made about the barren inhabitance of the island, then the red-head Jack, startled Doreen by standing in her perimeter of hearing.

"-for hunting. Hunting pigs." The boys became animated of blood and stalking wild animals. As a girl Doreen would have found their antics barbaric. As a boy she found it funny.

"You," Jack pointed to the only kid a whole foot taller than the small beetles around her. Doreen's half grin diminished slightly. She raised her eyebrows in response.

"You can be part of my hunters." Doreen looked down at Jack's nose. Within a month he would outgrow her. His blue eyes chilled like the very cramped spaces in the back of the freezer. Her eyes held a thick ring of azure, but lightened near the pupil. With looks so similar, Doreen felt distant of Jack. She glanced over his aggressive shoulder at the head honcho Ralph, as if for a bailout. He was unable to decode her message.

"What's your name?"

"Daniel," she said automatically. Doreen's voice was already rasped of thirst that made a natural husk beat. Jack smiled impishly and patted her sore shoulder a bit too roughly. Ralph piped in and droned about more rules. His face spoke quiet confidence, but struggled to keep glee of no adults as business as possible. Now and then few kids spoke out of turn about story tales and Jack, who occasionally went off on a pig rant.

Yet a child had to ruin the fun.

"Tell us about the snake thing."

Snake thing?

"Ever so big. He saw it."

Now when did this blasphemous journey take place? Doreen's head wound like a ditzy doll, then focused on Jack, Ralph and Simon, who seemed most intuitive on the isle. There were no beasties around, but as the children turned twice as frantic, Ralph lied to himself.

"But there isn't a beastie!" His eyes grew wild. The rebellious Jack and his glaring red persona looked more anarchist than civil, and nonetheless snatched the conch of Ralph rudely.

"If there was a snake thing we'd hunt it and kill it. We're going to hunt pigs to get meat for everybody. And we'll look for the snake thing too. Dan, you can catch a snake right?" The casual nick name made Doreen flinch.

Doreen's build may have been more advanced than Jack's, but she could already feel his scrawny, mocking eyes shame whatever failures she had yet to make. She played along the game to stroke both egos.

"With'un arm tied behind my back." As an unwritten hero, the hunter whooped and hollered in agreement. Ralph was still on the edge of hysteria. He babbled and roared until everyone, including Jack, grew cold. Ralph took the moment and exercised his kingly duties and promised of rescue. Sadly everything proper was thrown out the window as Ralph said the magic word.

"We must make a fire."

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

_**Oh the humanity! Boys plus fire is like a wasp with forty stingers.**_

_**Critique and Reviews yes?**_

_**You like yes? Feel free to drop by and ramble and give suggestions.**_

_**Catch-ya on the flip side.**_


	3. Quit Nagging

_**I own nothing of LOTF and all that jazz.**_

_**Meet; Doreen Habit.**_

_**When We Left Off…**_

_"If there was a snake thing we'd hunt it and kill it. We're going to hunt pigs to get meat for everybody. And we'll look for the snake thing too. Dan, you can catch a snake right?" The casual nick name made Doreen flinch._

_Doreen's build may have been more advanced than Jack's, but she could already feel his scrawny, mocking eyes shame whatever failures she had yet to make. She played along the game to stroke both egos._

_"With'un arm tied behind my back." As an unwritten hero, the hunter whooped and hollered in agreement. Ralph was still on the edge of hysteria. He babbled and roared until everyone, including Jack, grew cold. Ralph took the moment and exercised his kingly duties and promised of rescue. Sadly everything proper was thrown out the window as Ralph said the magic word._

_"We must make a fire."_

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

The chimps screeched and leaped after retreating Jack, knocking Doreen's knees weak. Begrudgingly heavy footsteps followed, her shirt and socks were discarded, the last fourth of her body slightly cooled. She ran. Behind her Ralph ran too.

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

"You don't know how to make a fire?" Doreen's brow clutched in annoyance at the stiff survival skills of stupid, preteen children.

"I doubt you have any bloody idea either Daniel!" Sadly he was right, both Jack and Doreen grew plush. The beginning of their friendship ended: the fire taunted them. Then Jack pointed over Doreen's shoulder at Piggy.

The poor fatty's glasses were stolen then positioned for the awakened fire. He whined and tugged back for his glasses as Ralph stood with sweat beading his face and neck.

"Ralph, I'll split up the choir, and Dan-my hunter's, that is- into groups, and we'll be responsible for keeping the fire going-" but the fire craned its muscled throat, scratching and clawing the group like a mountain climber. Its limber tumbling shoulders smoldered, playing with the trees like toys that became discarded and left ash.

"Now what would be left to keep the fire burning?"

Out of the corner of her sweated hearing Doreen's ears steamed.

"That little'un with the mark on his face, where is he now? I tell you I don't see him."

Doreen wished that her flesh might burn too.

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

While Jack was still trying to decide the order in which the hunters would quest or feed the flame, Doreen was off duty for once. A peculiar surge of energy took her to Ralph and the little ones.

Doreen's once peachy back peeled unevenly, lines of rose, red and scaly white looked brushed on with a paintbrush. Her three fourth inch of hair dangled an irritating two and a half inches. Curse the girl for having healthy, lightning blitz hair. The feelers lightly touched her thick eyebrows, leaving grease right above her twitching eyes. Her once bulky muscle diminished slightly, and now her pants looked a half a size too big. None the less they grasped her thighs under the humid sun. Like an ostrich she held her head out to Ralph and Simon, who were piling stick and leaves together. Her bored blue eyes blinked sleepily at the two boys, Ralph's back itched at her watching.

"What be that?" Her voice still ached, despite having fresh water available. Doreen's sudden appearance caught the younger child by surprise, stifling a quick laugh from Ralph. He pointed to the pathetic pyramid shape with not an ounce of disdain.

"We're going to need shelters sometime: the little'uns are getting antsy. There's no beast."

"Course there's no beast." Doreen shrugged, but found herself starting to believe Ralph too.

She ambled over and sat in the half made hut and held the weak structures, in order to keep Ralph and Simon sane if their project were to crumble over into free falling twigs. The outward movement tugged her shirt, stretching the 'v' of her collar.

Her sternum protruded, colored violet of deep contours and continuous shading until its abdomen was discontinued by slacking bandages. Simon had rotated to the back of the hut, but Ralph stood with a perplexed expression on his face. He would have spoke, but he knew better than to assume.

"Shouldn't you be out with your section of the hunters?" Jack had made Doreen somewhat of a general to the lot of under-confident choir. The creeping hairs on Doreen's neck tickled. Ralph snapped a twig between his fingers.

"I do believe that Jack has his pig revolt covered on his own." Ralph's face darkened as he realized his curt attitude being thrown back at him. The arch in Doreen's eyebrows made him even more nervous. She had to have done this before, Ralph could feel it. Her bony tight face, tight lips, and hooded eyes bleached by the sun were skilled all too well. It was like the face of a scolding mother.

"A scolding mother…" Ralph whispered shyly in his cocked elbow. He shook his once blonde hair and switched the subject.

"Will you stay with some of the little'uns, for tonight at least and rotate-"

"Beastie catcher." She was already on Ralph's tail, and she straightened her back at the trust that her comrade had in her. Somehow an easy ignorance glittered the children: she was their unwritten mother figure, but she was still technically a man to them. They clung to her guarding leg, pulled at her dust stained clothes, sniffed the aroma of her sweat whenever they cried. Doreen messed up her browning hair. Ralph patched up another stick awkwardly without saying another more.

"Right." For once he actually looked at her interrogatively instead of glancing at her nose. "There isn't a…"

"I know," Doreen coughed and went to go grab a few leaves for the sad shack, then returned to place them cleanly along the support. "I'll be Mr. Mum." If homesickness were not so severe along everyone, her statement would have been funny. She smoothed the leaves again.

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

_**LOOONG Chapter, this time something interesting happens!**_

_**I can't wait until next chapter; it's going to be niiice. Critique me please!**_

_**Blah blah and all that other stuff I say to leave me in the review.**_

_**Y'all are awesome; special thanks to…**_

_**Bookworm52: I'm glad you like the book so far. I'm the only one in my sophomore class that actually likes Lord of the Flies.**_

_**HermioneLennon: First of all, great name. Secondly, thank you, I though that a little gender confusion would be fitting. Seriously, how can you have a legitimate love story between a boy and a girl when one random girl is stuck on a plane with her pretty frilly dress? No I say! Let thy be a manly man!**_

_**Everyone else: thank for reading, truly you are all appreciated, but I want more of the story than me groveling at your feet. (Okay… I'll do it next chapter.)**_

_**Peace, Love, and Drawn on Eyebrows.**_


	4. I Am Jack's Inner Monster

_**I own nothing of LOTF and all that jazz.**_

_**Meet; Doreen Habit.**_

_**When We Left Off…**_

_"Will you stay with some of the little'uns, for tonight at least and rotate-"_

_"Beastie catcher." She was already on Ralph's tail, and she straightened her back at the trust that her comrade had in her. Somehow an easy ignorance glittered the children: she was their unwritten mother figure, but she was still technically a man to them. They clung to her guarding leg, pulled at her dust stained clothes, sniffed the aroma of her sweat whenever they cried. Doreen messed up her browning hair. Ralph patched up another stick awkwardly without saying another more._

_"Right." For once he actually looked at her interrogatively instead of glancing at her nose. "There isn't a…"_

_"I know," Doreen coughed and went to go grab a few leaves for the sad shack, then returned to place them cleanly along the support. "I'll be Mr. Mum." If homesickness were not so severe along everyone, her statement would have been funny. She smoothed the leaves again._

**_(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)_**

As if on cue to break the air, Jack noisily popped in, drawling about the half-hearted shelters. Her stomach snarled painfully, the fruit just turned to dust.

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

Doreen sat in the partial sun with the littl'uns making, or more watching, their castles and role-playing fervor of mystery and fantasy. Dragons were thick leaves and knights were chipped shells, it was quite fitting. The left side of her body soaked in the rays, her arm already bruising with a burn. The slow cooking brought in her arm fully in the equally as humid shade, draping lazily over her spear. The children wiggled and laughed as if their fate of sure death on a stupid unknown island had vanished.

Doreen wished for the ancient talent of overlooking the worst. Stinkin' adults.

She sniffed at her spear disdainfully; its head was dulled of missed marks at trees. Nearly they had caught a pig, but legs were clumsily tangled, ruining the operation and going awry. She sighed groggily.

"Daniel, Jack says it's time for us to go hunting." That was not by Doreen's injected schedule, but it was better not to argue; boys are stubborn, and she was twice as stubborn.

Roger's spear was freshly sharpened, which Doreen took silent notice of. He traded the blunt edged spear for his and followed his general into the foliage.

Ralph watched his babysitter fly off for a pig hunt. What a vulture. Child's playing and joy slowly waned, and they became uneasy and a bit skittish. They searched their heads for the spirit waiting and watching them, but just abandoned playing altogether in search of fruit. Without turning his head, Ralph spoke aloud.

"Hey Simon, why do you think the littl'uns get the willies whenever Daniel leaves?" Simon was off on another construction adventure, so he was stuck with Piggy instead.

"Cause Dan's the biggest-"

"No, Jack is as tall as 'im now, an' twice as scary. But the little'uns don't even do that with him." Piggy compulsively cleaned his glasses, breathing heavily.

"I remember doing that with my Auntie. She told me when I was small she would leave and my asthma-"

"Sucks to your ass-mar-" Ralph could not help the mechanical response.

"-would kick in." Ralph picked his head up from a sore hunch, a ringing in his ears.

"I'd do that too, with mum." Ralph paused before he said "mum," having to search the definition of what a mum was. He noticed the fruit filled kiddies return, but deserted their sand to go play in a shelter. He chewed on the sweaty patch above his lip and stood on his head. The ringing in his ears shouted louder than ever.

"With mum…"

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

The creepers laced delicately around, creating a ring of shadows around the pig, a solid ribbon of light shining on its meaty, moving belly. It slept warmly, and held an eerily still it its throat. Birds and insect wings lulled the monster to sleep.

Doreen watched its abdomen steep up and down with a perverse interest. By the grid of the vines and suspended heat, she could locate the exact angle and speed that her spear would pierce the unmistakable, beautiful pig skin. Its breath had risen, then if fell. She imagined the blood spray like a gurgling fountain, which disturbed her a little bit. The sun kisses and starvation were going to her head. Rise, fall. Her mouth thirsty for something bitter. Rise, fall. She wanted to see the veins of the beast. Rise, fall.

"Go!" The most enthusiastic poacher, Roger, pounced for the pig, followed by Doreen flinging herself for the head. Roger stopped too short and sliced only the pig's foot, causing both the pig and ladyboy to tumble into a tree. The pig squealed and kicked Doreen's fanged spear, nicking her forehead with its apex. She hissed a surprised curse. Roger started to blindly run for the pork, but stopped and glanced at his fallen comrade.

Roses oozed out of her forehead like thick polluted rain droplets. The rain trickled slowly like a melodramatic movie. It trickled symmetrically around her nose, over her cheekbones, down and under her jaw until merged with her greasy collar. The clothing once belonged to a girl who claimed masculinity, and could beat anyone up on the schoolyard. She could out run and jump any of the scrawny babies. She was proper and polite, never to draw blood. Never to want to draw blood.

The salty gore burned her eyes and irritated the safe smell of dirt. The younger hunters screamed, abandoning their sticks.

"Jack! Jack!" It's only a bit of blood.

Doreen's head drooped lightly, she groaned miserably at the smell of her own chemicals. Jack hopped down from a platform of tangled roots and inspected Doreen's injury. The aroma of bloodshed heightened Jack's senses, and crooked his back in a grotesque stance. He lowered his knuckles to the floor like a primate, the bitterness overwhelmed him and handed his half buttoned shirt to her to smother its lovely smell. The makeshift tourniquet flicked away flies.

"Not too bad, like Jameson's a couple mornings ago, just more stuff." That stuff is called blood. Jack's sacrificed shirt was then stained poppy orange, slowly to dry brown like the rest of Mother Nature's dress. Roger grimaced at Doreen's dirty exterior, but looked away as he realized he caused the damaged. Pride held back blush.

"Jolly shot Roger." That made him blush, and heavily too. He soon returned to his apathetic arrogance. Doreen bit back a girly laugh, then lowered her voice. "No I mean it, good hunting." By declaration, Roger had just become head hunter.

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

_**Woot Woot. You get you some pig now, you hear?**_

_**Goodness with these clowns ever find out if Doreen is a girl? That must be pretty awkward right? Hmmmm, if any of you are in High School English you will catch my statement as foreshadowing.**_

_**La La La! Stay tuned and critique me please.**_

_**Insert Happy Face Here.**_


	5. Seriously? NO WAY

_**I own nothing of LOTF, for I am not worthy.**_

_**This m'lady; Doreen Habit, also "Daniel".**_

_**When We Left Off…**_

_"Not too bad, like Jameson's a couple mornings ago, just more stuff." That stuff is called blood. Jack's sacrificed shirt was then stained poppy orange, slowly to dry brown like the rest of Mother Nature's dress. Roger grimaced at Doreen's dirty exterior, but looked away as he realized he caused the damaged. Pride held back blush._

_"Jolly shot Roger." That made him blush, and heavily too. He soon returned to his apathetic arrogance. Doreen bit back a girly laugh, then lowered her voice. "No I mean it, good hunting." By declaration, Roger had just become head hunter._

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

Doreen and Roger staggered around the edge of the lagoon, just leaps away from the water. Roger turned brutishly, but silently away to terrorize a family of scrawling lizards. The wicked sun slapped against Doreen's slow healing scar, earning an agitated hiss from the huntress. Out of the corner of her tender ear she could hear rustling.

Ralph was multitasking by building another hut and glaring at the open sea. The rise of architecture seemed to be more enjoyable for Chief, maybe because he actually learned how to keep a large tree leaf stable. His somewhat chipper smile bent at his companion's dull and peeling skin.

"What got your bad side?"

"I've just had my hide handed to me by an animal half my size." Ralph snorted and lay on his head for a moment, inspecting his creation from various angles for control, and to see intriguing to his superior. Afterwards he squinted at the tide. He took his blue eyes back at Doreen.

Her face sunk into a skeleton, just as the rest of them. It sliced geometrically against her bowing neck, the stains a still burgundy against cream. Inferno changed her eyes grey instead of blue. She pulled in her tight lips to wet them. They had been chipped and battered of dehydration. Trailing down her sharply etched jaw lay the butterfly: so smooth and perfectly outlines with its antennae connecting Doreen's strong shoulders. Ralph found the out position of Doreen's right leg abnormal. He could not keep that position himself.

"Wanna go to the pool?" Ralph noticed that Doreen may have tightened the bandages, that or his mirror blonde was becoming meatier. Ralph glanced at Doreen's legs, which still boasted a great amount of muscle. Hunting was building her back up, which Ralph found an odd pride in. He became scrawny as Doreen swelled nearly as strong as Jack. He began to envy both of the jocks.

"Maybe later, my head is splitting." The pun was so obvious that it went straight over Ralph's head. Doreen fell lazily under a tree to rest her clenched muscles and clenched head. She growled angrily at her sudden nausea. Ralph trekked submissively behind her and asked with faux authority,

"Jack's group keeping fire?"

"Yeah, I trust 'im." For some reason, Doreen could not pinpoint the correct usage for the word she had uttered.

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

The moon appeared to hide from the starry, but in some way empty sky. Ralph tripped idly back to a random shelter after his shift of keeping the fire burning. Gusts of wind moaned hurtfully as waves crashed with shore; a repetition of _whoosh, kshh, whoosh, kshh_. Cries of nightmare induced terror from the little ones parroted every so minutes.

Ralph slid noisily on the semi-occupied bed of leaves. By the contours of their near pitch black outlines, he could see Doreen and Simon sleeping back to back, her breathing ragged while Simon didn't look to breathe at all. The butterfly distorted in her position, the bandages dirty and slacking even more. He squinted painfully against the opaque curtain of night.

His hand unconsciously slid forward at the "v" of her shirt. Only when the tips of Ralph's grimy fingers met the raised microscopic hairs on Doreen's body did he realized what kind of creature "Daniel" was. Bandages around the chest from not a bullet wound, an aura too matriarchal to be a male's, a backbone curved unlike his, and the position of Daniel's feet, but did those organisms even exist anymore? His face felt warm in the sober darkness as his fingers gently curled, and he was left staring at Doreen's invisibly peaceful expression.

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

_**Women are a myth Ralph, get it right.**_

_**What do y'all think? Short chapter right? It's kinda scary a smidgen; to me at least. Aww well it's probably best to keep your eyes from exploding.**_

_**Is the suspense of Doreen's gender killing all of you? Killing you slowly?**_

_**You are all awesome it makes me want to cry, not because you read my silly stories, but because you like LOTF, and are not murdering my attempts at having a girl be on the island.**_

_**BAI BAI BABIES.**_


	6. They Never Listen

_**I own nothing of LOTF, for I am a pathetic worm.**_

_**This m'lady; Doreen Habit, also "Daniel".**_

_**When We Left Off…**_

_His hand unconsciously slid forward at the "v" of her shirt. Only when the tips of Ralph's grimy fingers met the raised microscopic hairs on Doreen's body did he realized what kind of creature "Daniel" was. Bandages around the chest from not a bullet wound, an aura too matriarchal to be male's, a backbone curved unlike his, and the position of Daniel's feet, but did those organisms even exist anymore? His face felt warm in the sober darkness as his fingers gently curled, and he was left staring at Doreen's invisibly peaceful expression._

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

Since Doreen decided she had any actual influence over her fraction of the tribe, she let them wander freely. Though the current day was Jack's to nourish the flame and Doreen's turn to hunt she brushed off the topic nonchalantly. Roger pitched stones off somewhere for sport, and Samneric were probably on Jack's tail, as were most of the adventure seeking children. On her left stood Ralph arguing again with Piggy over some matter or another, and the smallest of the clan played in a pool of dirt water.

They were ecstatic, even with bruises and deepening cuts. Even with fungal infections and slowly disintegrating wounds they found to play blissfully. Only when the nagging yowls or punches or grabs by Ralph and Jack did they tremble. Ralph and Jack were like the pair of semi-dominant dogs, but even she knew that Jack was eventually going to step over everyone to gain the pleasure of supremacy, just because he was ruthless and taller than everyone else.

But it was best if she never said anything. Ralph's snobbish answers punched a short laugh out of Doreen. Ralph's annoyed scowl amused her, and the blonde politely laughed back – though the nature of his reply to Piggy was quite arrogant. Her would be other in general struck odd to Doreen; his hair was painfully too long (as most everyone) for his tired, childish face. He was loosening up yet still as tense as a fat wire, and his bunched up sneer and shaking hands looked to be of an infant style of tantrum.

He gave up talking to his lowly sidekick to go swimming, ignoring whatever invisible chiefly duties he had, or was supposed to have. Doreen left too, shrinking gracefully into the shadows; which gratefully swallowed her under its vines and tangle roots. Jack somewhere spoke in the back of her mind like a lone cricket. A jolt of thirst entered her lengthy throat, where was that spear of hers?

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

Jack's snarling aroused Roger and Samneric, they pumped their spears rhythmically, singing, shouting and roaring insanely. The mask held against the head red's exuberant perspiration; the thrill of adrenaline controlling his athletic leaps and bounds. His disciples grunted with passion in their eyes, the smell of game shuffling for mercy. The beat quickened, and somewhere a fell to its own manifestation.

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

Denial was the utmost bliss. The curtains of the island draped with a high sense of macabre, but was cozy enough to live unaware of how ill mannered they had evolved to. The ocean was wide enough, and the world was small, yes? Surely a ship ought to arrive. For now the boy's naïve mindset is nothing more than innocent optimism.

Yet the pessimism in Ralph seemed to be brooding. As the lagoon held buoyancy, the chance of being saved sat in the center of his mind. Without a doubt Jack had to be keeping the fire from going hungry. His arm bumped and he was cold. For a moment he could feel queasiness overcome him. Lady Horizon caught him, and his jaw slacked.

In a second he was out of the water, leering intently at the line between sky and water. Something waved at him – the heat maybe – but it called him. His nausea faded. Dead he was standing, feeling twice as chilled as before.

"Smoke! Smoke!" Was the bonfire fulfilled? Did its girth smolder up as intended? Run Ralph. A spider web caught him in air and he was torn between himself and Jack's reliability. Sand, fire, sand, fire. Sand sand? Fire fire? The sand was too soft. He ran.

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

Doreen begrudgingly believed her precious spear to be napped by Roger for the third time that week. Coughing eased her odd, desirable thirst. She began to feel paranoid; she glanced around as if one were watching her. The growing hairs on the back of her neck tied and wetted, she loosened her shirt with the feeling of a ground around her. Flies licked her sweat, and she then wished she had stayed behind with Ralph. Galloping horses rampaged about six feet from her with naught but the lone captain.

He cursed angrily while he lurched with agile poise but the force of a bear through the undergrowth. "Fire" and, "Jack" plus a murderous swear word of which Doreen could not even repeat herself echoed in the concaving green. Simon paddled close behind, but with weak fervor became stuck. Piggy was in a slow third, huffing and puffing dramatically. Curiosity led the girl's anxious limbs.

May the pig sing her "Hail Mary."

As she arrived after Simon but before Piggy; she felt a sound wave rattle her ear drums at the manic mourning from Ralph's near drooling mouth.

"They let the bloody fire go out!" Her face heated at his reaction when he dangerously turned his loathing on her. His body muscled with anger, and even his fingertips flooded with seething. Doreen's sandy head flipped towards the ship-less ocean, searching to see if one would appear out of prayer. Doreen kept her head on the sea, for Ralph's exposure was both embarrassing and grotesque. He had then unnatural amounts of scrapes and cuts all over. Ralph's face seemed to mind for a second – staring straight at her – but was so engulfed in such revulsion to the only boy able to aggravate Ralph so much. It was his fault. It was his fault!

Doreen could smell the blood dropping off of him, or…

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

_**Well that's a strange ending. Hardly a cliffhanger, right Ralph?**_

_**…**_

_**Nevermind. As usual, you clowns are the light of my life for even wanting to read this hoo-ha. It makes me happy as clammy clam chowder.**_

_**Tune in next time for SUPER AWESOME CHAPTER.**_

_**Not kidding, next chapter will be legit**_.


	7. And Yet It All Makes Sense

_**I own nothing of LOTF, NOTHING.**_

_**This m'lady; Doreen Habit, also "Daniel".**_

_**When We Left Off…**_

_"They let the bloody fire go out!" Her face heated at his reaction when he dangerously turned his loathing on her. His body muscled with anger, and even his fingertips flooded with seething. Doreen's sandy head flipped towards the ship-less ocean, searching to see if one would appear out of prayer. Doreen kept her head on the sea, for Ralph's exposure was both embarrassing and grotesque. He had then unnatural amounts of scrapes and cuts all over. Ralph's face seemed to mind for a second – staring straight at her – but was so engulfed in such revulsion to the only boy able to aggravate Ralph so much. It was his fault. It was his fault!_

_Doreen could smell the blood dropping off of him, or…_

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

A demonic hymn fluttered from the shadows like a Death Head Moth; it was most beautiful but itching like being in a coffin while still breathing. Shadows spat up a small army of pig slayers with their prize. So humble are their tortured smirks. Jack was more prideful than usual, his hair twice as frizzed, his chest puffed like a bird. The boy's backs hunched like crouching wolves, their chants booming louder. Louder. Louder it grew. Ralph's eyes dilated to the point of having near hollow vision, they shook in their sockets with the most powerful bent up rage. In the shackles they shook, ready to maim Jack like a bad slasher film.

Miss pig that lumped on Samneric's stake lamented quietly, but at peace and understanding of the further humiliation that she must succumb to.

Ralph's furious temper would refuse to hold, yet he spoke in a half bandaged tone,

"You let the fire go out." He repeated the one-liner until Jack's skull cracked. His fist rattled violently. Doreen looked out to the sea, begging for a boat to make everyone happy campy again. Alas nothing, not even a bird made way to their rejected land.

Jack answered with a bit of unwillingness,

"We needed then for the hunt, there…" Doreen's ears perked. Both of them held their beating breaths in a laughable unison. He turned to his hunting – ex hunting – assistant.

"Why weren't you hunting with us today Daniel?" Her full name sounded wrong coming out of Jack's informal tongue. The dry end bits of his hair jerked with his pulsing brow. He pieced the puzzle and continued.

"My group wasn't even s'pposed to be hunting. Today was your day, Daniel." He tried sound accusing, but wound up becoming just as baffled as he, and everyone was. Ralph exploded in the sub-argument. Stop bickering!

"There was a ship!" A riot of voices broke, all spiraling like a horrible vertigo. Jack gutting the pig. A small hunter crying. Everything and everyone turned on each other, the blood equally splitting the group with beautiful calligraphic lines. Miss pig seemed unhappy.

Oh joy, the fat stump of a child decided to be a hero and thrust one last nagging snub to Merridew while down, but earned a no-hold sock in the stomach. Jack's face meddled with his copper cat upon his head and swiftly redirected his lightning eyes at Doreen, whose face was still pink. She made a great effort to stay hidden again the contrasting sky, which for some reason was an ominous grey. The moment called for a creepy white noise background, wish granted.

"Where were you, Daniel?" He walked, rather limped with shoulders stabbing towards the girl.

"I said, where were you?" She knew she was at fault, stupid girl.

"Answer me Daniel," throat howling menacingly, Jack shoved a bloody hand at Doreen's shoulder, barely pushing her down. He made sure not to immaculate his comrade as he did Piggy, though the growling and confrontation already contradicted that bed of terms. He pushed again. Doreen's legs pulled out from underneath her. That was the last straw the crushed his naked spine. Ralph stomped his tender foot and roared a mighty roar.

"Don't you touch her!"

_**(This Is A Time Lapse Fool)**_

_**Oh jeez, yeah, that just happened.**_

_**You know the works y'all, this not a fire drill.**_

_**Is there seriously anything I need to change or add to the story?**_

_**Anyway, glad people are still reading this.**_

_**(Insert happy face here.) Bye my beautifuls!**_


End file.
